pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Charizard
Charizard es un Pokémon de tipo fuego/volador. Es la evolución de Charmeleon y la última evolución de Charmander, el Pokémon inicial de fuego de la región Kanto. Está basado en un dragón escupe-fuego. Etimología Su nombre es una contracción de las palabras inglesas char (carbonizar, quemar, incinerar) y lizard (lagarto). Su nombre en japonés, Lizardon, es una combinación de lizard (lagarto en inglés) y don, que es un sufijo que se utiliza comúnmente en dinosaurios y significa diente. Su nombre francés, Dracofeu, proviene de las palabras draco (dragón) y feu (fuego) que significa dragón de fuego. Biología La mayoría de todos los Charizard vive en el Valle Charirrífico, también se sabe que le gusta vivir en lugares altos y calientes por lo que se encuentran en muchas ocasiones cerca de volcanes. Es muy presuntuoso, orgulloso y violento. Hasta que no derrote a su adversario no parará. Si entra en estado de furia, su llama se multiplicará por diez. Se ha llegado a ver dos Charizard luchando en el cielo durante horas, pero no es capaz de pelear contra un Pokémon más débil que él. Es capaz de derretir cualquier cosa con su potente lanzallamas. Los Charizard salvajes por lo general se encuentran sobrevolando la región de Kanto en busca de peleas con Pokémon fuertes. Se dice que sus rivales predilectos son Salamence, Garchomp y Dragonite. Eso es debido a que le gustan demasiado las peleas, especialmente con Pokémon a su altura. En muchos casos se considera similar a Garchomp por su fuerza, orgullo y violencia. Al igual que los antes mencionados Charizard es capaz de enfrentarse a un pokémon legendario como lo demuestra en el anime donde lucha contra Articuno y tambien Entei Fisiología La figura de Charizard es la de un dragón erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras, que sostienen su peso. Posee unas poderosas alas y un abrasador aliento de fuego. También posee un predominante cuello y una poderosa cola terminada en una llama que arde con más fuerza si ha vivido duras batallas. Su sangre es muy caliente a pesar de ser un reptil (bien sabido es que los reptiles son de sangre fría); se dice que si su temperatura bajará por lo menos 2 grados centígrados, la función de los eritrocitos de almacenar hemoglobina sería imposible. Es por esa razón que mantiene una llama ardiente en la punta de la cola, si esta disminuye o se apaga el Pokémon puede morir. Aparte de ser tipo fuego también es de tipo volador, lo que lo hace inmune a los movimientos tipo tierra, pero obtiene una debilidad ante los tipo eléctrico. También es considerado un Pokémon tipo dragón, por lo que algunos domadragones lo tienen, de hecho puede aprender muchos movimientos de ese tipo, como garra dragón, dragoaliento, carga dragón, enfado,ciclon,furia dragon, cola dragon y otros más Comportamiento Charizard posee un poderoso e innato sentido del honor, por lo que solo utilizará su fuerza y habilidades para cazar o luchar contra oponentes que considere a su altura. Casi siempre es muy agresivo pero si se cría bien y se tiene todas las medallas se le puede controlar como si fuera un Growlithe, hasta el punto de que los mejores entrenadores pueden llegar a montar sobre él. Cosas así lo convierten en uno de los Pokémon más fuertes y admirados que existen. Es similar al comportamiento de Garchomp, un Pokémon difícil de controlar también. Dieta Charizard es omnívoro, aunque por su comportamiento suele preferir la carne. Dado su tamaño y fuerza, puede alimentarse de Pokémon más pequeños que él. Los Charizard criados por entrenadores suelen seguir una dieta rica en vegetales, lo que a la vez le otorga un carácter más calmado y obediente. Comen bayas que arrancan de los árboles aunque prefieren la carne. Hábitat El hábitat de Charizard es la montaña como sus preevoluciones (Charmeleon y Charmander), sin embargo este vive en zonas más altas, aunque igualmente rocosas; esto se debe a su habilidad de poder volar. Su hábitat más famoso es el Valle Charirrífico, un lugar protegido donde los Charizard compiten entre ellos. Habilidades especiales Las llamas que Charizard produce son más calientes que las que produce Charmeleon, tanto así que puede derretir rocas sólidasSegún la Pokédex de Pokémon Rojo/Azul. o glaciares grandes. Sus llamas arden con más fuerza si ha vivido duras batallas. Debido al poder de su fuego, a veces ocasiona incendios forestales accidentalmente. Diferencia de género Evolución Charmander evoluciona a Charmeleon al nivel 16. Charmeleon evoluciona a Charizard al nivel 36. Charizard no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Charizard puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Charizard puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Charizard es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Charizard es la forma evolucionada de Charmander. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Charmander para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Charizard son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Charizard: Otras apariciones En el anime En los videojuegos * Charizard ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos de la serie Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. y Melee aparece dentro de las Pokéballs y al salir usa lanzallamas contra los enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl ya es un personaje seleccionable junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur, todos ellos pertenecen al Entrenador Pokémon. Sus ataques son: Lanzallamas, Golpe roca y Vuelo. El movimiento que usa Charizard en el Remate Triple es Llamarada. ** Descripción del trofeo (SSBB, en ingles): A flame Pokémon. Its fiery breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, and its wings let it fly up to 4,600 feet into the air. It's a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame on its tail is a barometer of how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a realia.ble technique Archivo:Entrenador Pokémon en Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Charizard junto con Squirtle e Ivysaur en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Archivo:Lanzallamas Brawl.jpg|Usando Lanzallamas en Brawl Charizard en SSBM.jpg|Charizard en SSBM Archivo:Charizard SSB.png|En SSB. Archivo:Charizard SSBM.jpg|En Melee En el TCG Originalmente, la primera carta de Charizard que aparece a continuación, fue la primera que existió, pero, en la expansión Diamond & Pearl-Stormfront, se hizo el llamado "re-print", que es cuando una carta que existió antiguamente se regenera en un nuevo formato (esa carta es la sexta). CharizardBS.jpg|En la colección Base Set. Archivo:Charizard TCG EX.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG ★ δ.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG 1.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG 2.jpg Archivo:CharizardSF.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG 4.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG 5.jpg Archivo:Charizard G.jpg Archivo:Charizard TCG LvX.jpg Curiosidades * Charizard es el único miembro de la familia evolutiva de un Pokémon inicial capaz de volar. * Charizard tiene los mismos stats base que la última evolución del Pokémon inicial de tipo fuego de Johto: Typhlosion. * En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, uno de los colores de Charizard es la versión variocolor de éste en la segunda generación. Anotaciones En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Glurak * Francés: Dracaufeu Referencias